


Reassurance

by Killjoy_shipper



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Communication, Day 6, M/M, prompt victor, victuuriweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9675083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoy_shipper/pseuds/Killjoy_shipper
Summary: Victor has to face something entirely new to him, and Yuuri is there to help him





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Victuuri week everyone!!

“Yakov, can I take a break, please?” Victor was exhausted from practice, as his coach made him work out a lot to make up for the time that he lost in Japan. It wasn’t easy for him to come back after a whole year as a coach, but he sure was trying his best. Well, knowing Victor, he definitely used his mesmerizing methods to take a break, although Yakov was immune to them.

“Vitya, just look at your boyfriend. He never stops working and it might be time for you to reconsider the way you handle things, don’t you think?” The Russian coach had a point. Victor used to be the best skater on the planet, but his world records were broken. Therefore, he had to put double effort if he wanted to have a chance in the top three. This was going to be a wild year…

“Hey, Victor! Are we having dinner out tonight, like you promised?” The Japanese skater was somehow different that day. A little bit more enthusiastic than usual, and even more energetic. This was something that Victor hadn’t witnessed in a while, since he was nervous if the Russian team would accept him as an equal now that he moved in St Petersburg.

“Of course we are, don’t look at me like I’m a dying corpse. I am just tired, that’s all. Maybe you can give me a soothing massage when we get home…” Victor dropped the hint and received Yurio’s pissed off look, who couldn’t stand it when honey was literally dripping off their lips during practice.

A few hours later they left the ice rink and headed to the restaurant they were planning to eat. Their walk was pretty relaxing, since they enjoyed holding hands a lot. They both were hopeless romantics, no matter how badly Yuuri denied it to Phichit when he called to see how they’re doing. This whole setup was absolutely perfect for Yuuri to drop the bomb…

“You know, Victor, I wanted to tell you how happy I’ve become since you came to Hasetsu and I got to know you.” He seemed like he wanted to say something serious, so Victor let him speak before saying anything and prepared himself to listen, while tightening his grip around Yuuri’s hand. “Well, the thing is that you used to be my idol since the day I first saw you on TV, but my feelings for you have progressed so much that cannot even be compared to what I was feeling back then… Well, my point is that, um, well this is awkward for me to say…”

“Talk to me, what is it?” Victor wanted to know this so badly, but the Japanese skater needed his time to prepare himself for what was coming next…

“So, what I’m trying to say all this time is that I love you. I have deep feelings for you and I truly believe you’re my soulmate…” That was the most unexpected thing that Yuuri could ever say. Victor’s eyes had never been wider, his heart pounding so fast that he couldn’t breathe. The rest of the evening passed by in silence.

Victor Nikiforov, the man who spent his entire life surprising people with his skating, was crawling inside his blanket in order to avoid his own thoughts. _Okay, I knew that he loved me, but what’s with the sudden expression of his feelings? When did he start loving me so much? I guess he was supposed to say something like this eventually, so why am I thinking about it so much? I was the one who kept begging him to say it, I can’t take back what I said! What are these thoughts in my head? It’s every person’s dream to find the one that loves them this much, so why am I questioning it when it’s right in front of me?_ His own mind was his problem for the first time in his life and he couldn’t handle it alone.

“Hey, Victor, what are you doing on the couch at three in the morning?” A sleepy Yuuri appeared. His eyes gave away how worried he was after his boyfriend stopped talking as soon as he let his heart out. There was some sort of issue with how they communicated that night, but the Japanese skater was determined to fix this.

“Just go back to sleep and let me crawl back to my cave… Yuuri, you just told me the most wonderful thing in the world and I find it difficult to accept it in my heart. My breath is weak and my blood literally boils.” He didn’t know why he said all this, as it was the biggest embarrassment he could ever experience, so his cheeks immediately turned red. Then, Yuuri did the most unexpected thing, as he approached him and gave him a big and surprisingly soothing hug. “How did you know that this is what I needed?”

“It’s because you’re having a mild panic attack. I’ve been in your place, so don’t worry, everything is going to be alright.” Right at this point, he realized that his body acted exactly like his boyfriend’s did before an important contest, the shaking, unstable breathing, blurred vision, everything. “You’ve never gotten back the love you give to others, right? Is this the first time that someone tells you that they seriously love you?”

“How did you know?” Victor was speechless by this incident, he had never been in such a tight spot before.

“You’ve always been so caring to me, but you never had the family you needed to be there for you. You’ve gotten used to being alone at the top and, right when I started reaching you, you distanced yourself again even if you didn’t understand it. It’s okay not to be perfect around me, that’s not why I fell in love with you in the first place.” Yuuri made him feel better in an instant.

“Do you remember that time at the beach? This was the first time that someone let me be myself, and I appreciate that.” Victor confessed. His breath had gotten slower and his heartbeat was almost at the normal pace after hearing all this.

“You did the same thing for me so many times, it’s just that you showed in a different way. Now it’s my turn to help you, so will you let me?” the Japanese skater suggested.

“I guess it can’t be helped. After all, you’re my soulmate.”


End file.
